All I Want for Christmas is You
by Amethyst Daydreamer
Summary: A Fremione story! Takes place the Christmas after the battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of the Dark Lord.Ron and Hermione are just friends and she attends the Weasley Christmas gathering.
1. Snow Angels

**A/N: Takes place the Christmas following the battle of Hogwarts, Where Fred DID NOT DIE! Fred LIVES! :) This maybe be a one shot... we'll see. **

**Song that helped in the birth of this chapter: Relient K's Merry Christmas, Here's to Many More- check it out!!!**

"Egg nog Hermione?," a deep voice asks from behind me. I am snapped out of my trance.

I turn quickly to see Charlie Weasley standing behind me offering me a glass as we stand at the back window of the kitchen at the Burrow looking out into the back yard watching Harry, Ron, Fred and George having a snowball fight. I smiled and took the offered goblet. "Thanks, Charlie. Happy Christmas." I turned back to the window.

"Ron and Harry don't stand a chance. The twins are like one person in two bodies when it comes to snowball fights. I swear, it is like they just know what the other is going to do. Oh no look, George has Ron down in the snow. He's a goner." He laughs, a contagious laugh that reminds me of someone else, and I blush.

I laugh lightly watching the young men rolling around in the snow like small children. It seemed like so long ago now that we had all been fighting for our lives. I was so thankful for each and every person squashed into this house. I would not trade one person from little Teddy playing in the living room with Ginny to Charlie who I barely knew. I felt a sharp pain in my heart at the thought of all those we had lost. I was so glad to know that that would not happen again. We had won. Harry had prevailed. The wizarding world was safe for now.

Ron and Harry come running in the back door. "... snow down my shirt. I am going to go change. How 'bout you Ron?," Harry says before he notices me. "Hey Mione!" He grins and hugs me before heading up the stairs.

"Happy Christmas Mione!" Ron follows Harry up the stairs to change. I chuckle. We really are better as friends.  
I look back out at the yard and see the twins talking and looking up at the stars. I take another swig of my egg nog before setting the goblet down and heading out the back door shrugging in to my coat over my work robes. I walk out to them as if pulled by an unseen force.

"Happy Christmas, Fred and George," I grin walking up to them. I hug them each, holding on maybe a bit too long as I hug Fred. He smells amazing- like cinnamon, nutmeg and faintly of ... parchment and old books?! I inhale deeply before jumping back as if burned. I feel my face burning for sure.

George turns towards the Burrow, grinning like a mad man. "I need to warm up. See you two in a bit, yeah?" There is a pop and he is gone.

I look up at the stars. "It's so beautiful out here." I stand beside Fred, as close as I dare. I can almost feel the warmth of him in the cold night.

"Yeah, it's ok. But I have seen better." Fred peeks at me for a second before giving me a cheeky grin. I love that grin. His bright red hair is sticking up all over his head. It is beyond adorable.

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He turns pink all the way up to the tips of his ears- the Weasley Blush- and looks away quickly. "Yeah. So you and Ron are just friends now?"

"Yes. It is just ... better this way. This were just getting... forced and uncomfortable, I guess."

"So... any new bloke in your life or...."

"Oh no. I decided to just wait for the right one to find me this time. Why? And I have a "just say no" policy on blind dates." I turn to look at Fred. He continues to stare at the stars.

"Hm, what about one of us Weasleys? Have you sworn off Weasleys all together."

"Uh, I hadn't really thought about it. Why? Do you all want me in your family that badly?" I try to joke and laugh but it sounds strained. He can't know... No one knows that I actually do like a different Weasley. Not even Ginny.

"Um, well... not one of my brothers... really." His face looks really pink.

"Fred?"

"I thought you were the brightest witch of your age, Mione?" He turns and his eyes bore into me. My knees feel weak.

"What are you getting at Fred?"

"Hem." He clears his throat and pulls at his collar. "Maybe we could go out sometime... you know like to dinner or I could cook and we could watch a movie at the flat on the fellyvision."

"Television and I think I'd like that." I grin. Suddenly I see a shooting star streak across the sky. "Make a wish, Fred!"

He looks down at me. "But I already got what I wanted for Christmas." He dips his head and presses his lips lightly to mine before we hear hooting and cheering coming from the kitchen doorway behind us. We turn and see the entire Weasley family and Harry standing in the doorway. I flush and look down.

"It's time for dinner! Come on everyone!", Mrs. Weasley calls and everyone rushes to get a seat ignoring us.

"Fred, I need to admit something. I have had a crush on you since first year when I first saw you play quidditch."

He gapes at me. "Ron?" He asks.

"I thought you and George hated me for all my studious, bossy and boring behaviors so I chased Ron, thinking I was in love with him", I admit shamefully.

"Wow, well- for the record- I find your bossyness to be a huge turn on." He hugs me to him and spins us around before setting me down and kissing me softly. "Come on, let's get in before either my brothers eat all the food or Mum hexes us into next year."

We link hands and head into the warm kitchen full of love, family and friends. No matter what gifts might be waiting under the tree for me tonight, I didn't care. I had already gotten the greatest gift- exactly what I had wanted for Christmas but hadn't thought I would ever get.


	2. Gifted

**A/N: Just as an FYI- I live in Ohio, and I therefore am not Bristish, sadly. So, I apologize for any Americanization in this piece. Also, please read and review. Happy Holidays Everyone, whatever you celebrate!**

Fred and I sat across from each other at dinner- both of us grinning like fools. Conversation flowed around us, everyone talking and laughing and smiling. The food was amazing as always. I can't remember the last time everyone was together and happy like this. This is the way it should be. Everyone together and happy. I watch Ginny trying to help Harry feed little Teddy- I think Harry is wearing more than Teddy has eaten. They will be such great parents. I see Fleur and Bill fussing over one another. That is true devotion. Arthur kisses Molly as she encourages everyone to eat and fills glasses- even after all this time, they are still so in love. Ron and George and Charlie are talking about quidditch- whether the Cannons will go all the way- we all know that they won't. I look back at Fred who is smiling but looks lost in thought. This family is my family, I feel like I am meant to be a part of this family. I shake myself out of my thoughts and turn my attention back to my supper.

After supper everyone squeezed into the lounge, people sitting on the floor after all the seats were filled. Fred and George sat on the couch, so I sat on the floor against Fred's legs. Molly and Charlie began passing out the gifts, packages floated back and forth around the room, landing in front of their recipient. I felt warmth on my shoulder, looking up, I found myself looking into Fred's eyes as he rubbed my shoulder with his huge hand. I smiled at him before turning back to watch the gifts disperse from under the tree.

I thought about my parents, enjoying their Christmas together at home- their first since returning to England and their ... memories. They were suitably upset when their memories were returned but I had to keep them safe. I know that they have forgiven me but we still need our space sometimes. I sigh. I feel Fred squeeze my shoulder and I look up to see Molly looking at me expectantly. Everyone else is opening their gifts. Oh. I start with the largest package. I peel back the paper to reveal a beautiful amethyst colored jumper. It was so soft. I looked up at Molly, grinning, "Thanks so much! I love it." I look back down into the paper and see a another jumper, a black button up to go with my work robes. "Oh this will be wonderful! How did you know it was drafty at my desk, Mrs. Weasley?" I move on to the rest of the packages- a book on runes from Bill and Fleur, a box of beautiful self-inking quils from Percy, a set of lilac dress robes from Harry and Ginny, a book on the care and keeping of Kneazles from Charlie, a box of sugar quills and other sweets from Ron, and a heavy, violently orange box from Fred and George. Fred and George had given me a box of their products....oh my.

"Those are for you only, Mione," Fred whispered in my ear. "We formulated everything in that box just for you. You should be impressed. It took us forever to make sure all the magic was good enough." He smiled slyly.

"What are they all?" I began reading labels. Weasley's Maxiumum Control Hair potion, limited edition Daydream Charms, limited edition WonderWiitch bath salts & potions... I think half the store was stuffed in that box. "Thank you, boys!"

I turned, kneeling to hug George first. He held on for a moment and leaned down to whisper "Fred did most of the work so he should get the most thanks. Maybe you could thank him later tonight-". I playfully smack his arm before turning to hug Fred.

"Thank you, Fred. Really." I pecked his cheek and smiled as he flushed pink. Sitting back against his legs I turned back to watch everyone else finish opening gifts. Molly began vanishing the paper that lay discarded all over the floor. Arthur turned on the Wizard Wireless and music softly filled the room. Molly was passing out drinks again. I took a butterbeer and turned to the twins. "Have you been keeping busy in the shop?" Ugh, there just was no comfortable way to sit on the floor and talk to them. Huge hands reached down and scooped me up onto Fred's lap. He turned so that his back was pressed into the arm of the couch and my back was against the back of the couch. I blushed, looking down at my hands. "Thanks."

"It's been so busy with the Christmas rush, Hermione. I can't beleive how busy we have been! Best Christmas sales numbers yet!," George proclaimed. "You should stop by more often."

"The Hogsmeade location is doing really well, too.," Fred said. "We are probably going have have to hire more staff to help out there."

"Well, you boys have certainly done well for yourselves. I bet poor Mr. Filch is still trying to outlaw your products at Hogwarts. The poor man, he will be fighting your legacy until the day he dies," I muse.

"True," George chuckles. "D'you think we should send him an a gift or something... maybe make up for our unruly behavior?" He looks from me to Fred. A moment's silence, then we all bust up laughing.

"Maybe we could send him a case of our patented cleaning potion... as a peace offering," Fred says, looking thoughtful. "He did inspire us so much." He breaks into a grin.

I look up from our conversation to see that the Weasleys are starting to disperse. I yawn. I should head home. I stand and gather my gifts into my bag. Fred jumps up off the couch. "Allow me to see you home, Hermione." I thank everyone and say my goodbyes.

I lift an eyebrow at him but nod anyway. We walk out to get my coat and then we walk out into the yard. I put out my hand. "I can apparate you know.," Fred says crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you haven't been to my house?," I look at him questioning.

"Um, actually, I have.," he looks down, his face pink up to his ears. I wait for him to continue- he doesn't.

"Well, see you there then." And I turn on the spot.

I am now standing on the back step of my house. I hear a crack and Fred is suddenly behind me in the garden. "Would you like to come in?" He nods. I unlock the door and we enter. I turn on the lights. He looks around startled. Oh, the electric lights. "Once a Muggle, always a Muggle." I sigh and hang up my coat. I point my wand at the kettle and start warming water for tea. I get down two tea cups. The kettle begins to whistle. I pour two cups and motion at the sugar. He drops two cubes into his cup. I walk out to the sitting room. He follows. "Well, why would you have been here without my knowledge?"

"Ron. He asked me to help him with the repairs he offered to help you with. But he was embarrassed that he couldn't do the charms himself. He was trying to impress you."

I nod. Suddenly, Crookshanks comes into the room and hops onto Fred's lap. He pets Crookshanks gently. I gape at the two. "What?"

"Nothing, Crookshanks just doesn't like very many people. He hated Ronald."

"We have known each other for years haven't we, Crookshanks? Partners in crime even." Fred smiles and scratches behind the part-Kneazle's ears. I shake my head. "Thank you, for the book, Hermione. I have never seen such an in depth potions book before."

I look down, "It's one of a kind. I- I found it and thought you could get some use out of it."

He sets his tea down and moves closer to me, brushing my hair back from my face. "Thank you, I will." His lips meet mine. He kisses my top lip, then the bottom. Turning his head, back and forth, he rubs his lips across mine. "Happy Christmas, Mione." We kiss for a moment longer before Crookshanks protests.

"Ok, you silly boy. We'll head to bed. Let me walk you to the door, Fred. Thank you for seeing me home and for the gift." I hug him tight and kiss his cheek.

"You'll come by the flat tomorrow?"

"Yes. Good night Fred Weasley."

He trots down the steps into the garden. "Good night Hermione Granger. Try one of the Daydream charms tonight. I'd love to hear your thoughts on them." He blows me a kiss and gives me a cheeky crooked smile before turning on the spot and disappearing into the night.

I shut the door and lean back against it. Breathing a little heavily. Maybe it will be a happy New Year after all. I smile.


	3. Let Me In

**A/N: Ok, so I had to change the rating since Fred decided that he couldn't behave and I knew it was futile to try and reign him in so... I apologize. Fred, of course, does not. Admit it, you don't mind do you? :) Song for this chapter: BBMak- Still on Your Side. Also, Desire Divinity is not my idea. I couldn't find the fic where I saw it but I love divinity so... I borrowed it. If it was your idea- props to you!**

I locked the door and followed Crookshanks to the bedroom. Half an hour later, I lay in bed holding one of the daydream charms. What could it hurt. I knew that they worked from previous experience. I took a deep breath and activate the charm.

A second later, I was standing in a large, grassy field. I looked down. I was wearing Hogwarts robes and the Head Girl badge? I thought these showed what I daydreamed of. Maybe Fred had tweaked it. I could see the Black Lake in the distance and the castle up on the hill. I was standing next to a tree. I didn't think that I had ever actually stood in this spot before.

"Mione." The word was spoken right into my ear and I recognized the voice. I turned slowly to find Fred right behind me, his body touching mine. "You came." He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. His lips trailed down my neck and along my throat. My breath caught. Hands traced my sides from my hips to my chest and back again. One arm snaked around my back pulling me to him as the other cupped my breast through my robes. My head rolled back. Fred kissed his way up the column of my throat from my clavicle to my lips. Something warm and wet that tastes of lemon drops traced my lips and I opened my mouth to his tongue. It was heaven. Our tongues slid over and around and past one another.

"Mmm.," I moaned and threaded my hands into his spiky ginger hair. "Fred."

Then a mist descended on us and the location changed. We were standing under the tree near the pond behind the Burrow. He chuckled before sliding a hand up under my jumper. My clothes had changed too... this really was incredible magic. His other hand slid across my hip and into my jeans and then my pants. I gasped, all logical thought fled my mind. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I had kissed Ron but it had never felt like this. I was on fire. My stomach knotted and twisted. I felt a heat pooling between my legs. What in the world was happening to me?

"Just let go Hermione. Stop thinking and let things happen." His hot breathe hits my ear and leaves me tingling. We continue kissing and he begins to rock his hips into mine. My knees nearly buckle. He holds me to him, keeping me upright.

A mist descends on us again and I am back in my own bed, panting. What was that? Those weren't MY daydreams. I lay down and think about the charm. What had he done to it? I fall into a fitful sleep still thinking about the daydreams.

The next morning, I woke early and nearly ran to the shower. I dressed and ate breakfast as quickly as I could. I fed Crookshanks and Andromeda, my owl, then raced into the yard and apparated to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It was about nine am, I hoped they would be awake already. I walked up to the door and peeked in, seeing a bushy ginger head bent over a book on the counter, I knocked. Fred stood up straight and motioned me in. I walked in and over to the counter. He flicked his wand at the door and I heard the lock click.

"Morning Fred."

"Certainly is Hermione. George is still in bed... come on up and I'll get some tea started. I can finish the accounts later." He led me by the hand through a back room and up a flight of stairs to the twins' flat.

"Have a seat." He starts the kettle and comes over to the couch. "I'm pretty sure the couch is safe, love."

My face burns as I sit down on the couch.

"Any preference on a movie?" I shake my head. He puts in a movie not looking at the disc.

"So, how was the daydream charm?"

I blush even deeper red. "How do you know I used one?" I jerk my chin up and look at him, hard.

"Cut the game. You did. Well?"

"What did you do to the magic? It was different from the standard charms." I hold his gaze. I will not look away. I am not embarrassed.

"You tell me." Damn him. Infuriating arse. Then I think about the daydreams... not mine.

"Those were your real daydreams. Ones you've had. You made the charms re-enact them."

"Yeah. But why?"

"Really?! That is remarkable magic... how did- What do you mean why?"

"Why would I show them to you?"

"I- I don't know." I am out to sea on this one. I haven't a clue.

"To show you how I feel, what I feel. They're all different too. You should try them all." He looks at me and I feel a pull, low in the pit of my stomach. I look away.

"What are we watching?" I turn my attention to the television. "Oh. The Princess Bride? You boys have that movie?"

"Uh, apparently we do... " he looks confused, as if he hadn't known they owned this movie.

"It's one of my favorites."

His confusion melts and he smirks at me. "Wonderful."

I sit as far away from him as I can. He huffs and I look at him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "What?"

He reaches over and pulls me up against him side and drapes his arm over me. "Mione, you need to let me in. I'm not Ron."

I blush. "But George is here-"

He rolls his eyes. "And? He walks out and finds us fully clothed, snuggled on the couch, talking and watching a movie about" - he looks at the screen- "uh, a princess bride." He smiles smugly. "I know I have found him in worse situations. SO, let's watch the movie." The kettle whistles and he motions with his wand and the tea begins to make and serve it self. Well, I must say I'm impressed. His charms work is excellent. A cup and saucer appear in my outstretched hand.

"Thank you." We turn back to the movie and watch for a few minutes bathed in the warmth of the tea and each other.

Then I hear a door open and I brace myself for a rude comment.

"Oh, morning Hermione." George walks sleepily into the kitchen area and gets his own cup of tea before rummaging through the cabinets looking for cereal and a bowl. He brings his breakfast to the arm chair and side table next to the couch by the television.

"Hey, I love this movie!," George exclaims with a mouth full of cereal. Fred and I turn to look at him, incredulous.

George swallows, "What?"

We chuckle and turn back to the movie.

The boys laugh at all the funny bits like the Rodents of Unusual Size and they seem to really like the movie- romance not withstanding. After the movie ends we take our dishes to the kitchen before going down to the shop to look around. I haven't been here in so long. I have been so busy with work.

"Too much work and not enough play, tsk tsk." Fred whispers in my ear.

I look at him with wide eyes. "How do you do that?"

"What?" He looks like he is laughing at me on the inside.

"It's like you read my mind."

"I know you, Mione. Have for years and it's written all over your face."

My stomach growls. The twins laugh. "Come on, how 'bout lunch at the Leaky Caldron?" George offers and I am pulled out the door by the twin devils.

We sit at a table in the Leaky Caldron. The boys joke and laugh but I catch myself thinking about what Fred said earlier. "You need to let me in, I'm not Ron." Hm. What did that mean... Maybe, do need to let go a little. Maybe I should try to let things happen on their own. And Fred is right, I can't treat him like Ron. They aren't the same. Hm. I am snapped out of my thoughts by George excusing himself to go off to meet Angelina Johnson.

When George is gone, Fred leans over the table to me, "Well, what were you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing. I was just realizing that you were right earlier. I should have more fun. Try to live a little. And you are right, you're not Ron." I smile cheekily at him. "What next?"

"Well, I should go back to the flat to note in my diary the exact moment when Hermione-Know-It-All-Granger admitted that I was right about something." His smile is beautiful and contagious. I find myself smiling back. "I was going back to the shop to finish the accounts and work in the back room for a while. I'd love to have your input. Are you game?"

"Yes. Definitely."

We step out onto the street and walk back to the shop hand in hand. I haven't felt this light in years. What an amazing feeling. It is like what I imagine flying to feel like.

In the back room of WWW, Fred rolls up his sleeves and shows me the product he is working on. "This," he says with a flourish, "is our latest project."

He pulls a piece of cloth off of a plate of... "is that? Divinity?" Sweets, really?

"Desire Divinity." He smirks back at me. My jaw drops. It's a set up. Suddenly, I feel inspired to … misbehave.

"So, what do you need help with?"

"I was hoping you'd test it for me."

"Of course I will" His eyes light up- "On one condition. We'll each try half of a piece. Together. At the same time."

"You're playing with fire, Mione. Alright, the pink ones are the Desire Divinity and the purple ones are the antidote- well, should be." He breaks a pink piece in half and puts one half in his mouth, then the other half in my open mouth.

I wait. The soft pink sweet melts on my tongue. I close my eyes. It tastes good, regardless of whether it works. I open my eyes and take a purple sweet off the plate- just in case. "How long do you wait before it takes effect?"

"Another thirty seconds."

I break the purple disc in half. I start to feel tingly. Hm, maybe it does work. I feel electric... sort of … needy? I look at Fred whose eyes are hooded. He reaches for me and plunders my mouth until I pull back and force the half purple sweet into his mouth. I eat my half as well. I wait again.

Fred blinks once, twice and then he picks up a notebook and quill. "On a scale of one to ten, ten being strongest how would you rate your experience?" He looks at me, expectantly.

Laughing, I say, "Five. Although, it seemed to work better on you. Or maybe because you're male and therefore, more easily... engaged, shall we say, it just appeared that way."

He is writing furiously. "Well, spotted Granger. What tipped you off to my male status?" He looks up with an eyebrow raised. I remain silent. "Well, let's try one more to double check. He breaks another pink sweet and places it on his tongue. Honestly, how can he make eating sweets look sensual. He offers me the other half. I open my mouth and close my lips around the sweet and his finger tips.

I took another purple sweet as I waited for the effects to hit me. I felt the molten heat feeling, felt it pool in my belly. I looked at Fred. I didn't feel the Desire Divinity really working. I'd let this play out a minute though, just to be thorough of course.

He pulled me to him and nibbled my bottom lip. I wound my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. "Granger," he growled at me. I placed the sweet between my lips and pressed our mouths together. He took his half. Our lips remained pressed together for a moment. "You are a dangerous woman to have around, Granger."

I felt that electric thrill up my spine. "Why Desire Divinity?"

"George wants to market a new line targeted at couples... he says Muggles have whole shops devoted to stuff like that." He is taking notes again.

"Hm. You may have to formulate them specifically for males and females, my reaction did not seem as strong as yours." My head begins to race with ideas on how to correct the formula when a huge owl swoops in and lands near Fred.

"Thanks Archimedes", he gives the bird and owl treat and the owl flies off. "George's owl. He says that he is staying with Angelina tonight and that I must fend for myself. Well, that certainly is convenient isn't it. What do you say we go up to the flat and I'll make dinner?"

"You can cook?" I am sure I look as worried as I am.

"Yes. Mum is probably the best witch in the wizarding world when it comes to household spells. We Weasley men were taught to hold our own in the kitchen."

I watch Fred cook and I am amazed. "I am terrible at most household spells." I admit.

"Really?" He looks up and gives me a smile that makes me melt. "I bet that isn't true." I blush and try to change the subject.

"What does flying feel like? You know on a broom."

He looks up sharply again. I continue to make the salad- the Muggle way. "It feels like flying Hermione. Like being completely free. When you're on a broom, it's like your spirit leaves your body and soars. I can't describe how amazing it is. Haven't you ever been on a broom?" He turns his attention back to his creation.

"No. I could barely make the stupid broom answer when I said up in first year's class with Madame Hooch." I look down at the finished salad, embarrassed.

"Ron never took you?"

"No, never even offered."

"Hm. Well, finished." He pronounced cheerily.

We sat down to eat. "Um, what-" I stop myself do I really want to know?

"My own special creation. Try it."

I take a forkful. It tastes like... I am at a loss. It tastes wonderful but I can't place what it is or what it tastes like. I count my blessings, if Ron had cooked- it would be inedible.

"You know why you weren't a good flyer?" Fred asks out of nowhere.

"No..."

"I bet you couldn't stand that it didn't come easily to you. I bet you hate that."

I realize that he is right. "You're right. I never thought about that."

"That's twice today. A new record."

After dinner we go back to the couch and put in a movie. I don't even see it. My head hits Fred's shoulder and I fall alseep.


	4. Feels Right

**A/N: This chapter brought to you by the song: Be My Escape By Relient K Also, try and guess to what she is referencing in the last lines. Just because. :)**

**

* * *

**

I wake up in possibly the most comfortable bed ever known to man … mmm... so warm and soft and- I sit up fast. This is not my bed. I take in my surroundings. I have never seen this room before. I look down-these are not my clothes. I am wearing a huge Cannons shirt-that smells like Fred. Oh Merlin! How did I end up in nothing but a Cannons shirt in his bed. I don't see my clothes anywhere but I don't see Fred either. I get out of the bed and open the door enough to see into the main room of the flat. I see Fred in the kitchen area with his back to me. "Fred!" I hiss at him. "Fred!" I try again. He turns and sees me.

"Oh you're up! I put your clothes in the bathroom in case you want to shower or whatever. I think I like you in that shirt though." Fred cocks his head to the side and touches his chin as if he is contemplating something profound. He chuckles when I scowl at him before scurrying into the bathroom. I freshen up and put my own clothes back on but shrink the shirt and put it in my pocket. I meet Fred in the kitchen where he is eating an omelet the size of his head. "Morning- well, afternoon really. It's nearly one."

"Oh my, I never sleep so late. Did-did I sleep in your bed last night?," I really don't remember going to bed with him.

"Yeah, you slept in my bed. And it was earth shattering, the most amazing night of my life- I am wounded that you don't remember." He is grinning but I am glaring at him. "Don't get your nickers in a knot, Granger. I slept on the couch. I took off your shoes and put you under the duvet then took your clothes off and put you in my shirt. It wasn't easy but I didn't look. Any other questions Granger?"

I blush, a little ashamed, Mrs. Weasley did have a lot of sons but they were all raised to be gentlemen. "Uh, thanks Fred. Is that other omelet for me?" He nods. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Granger." He gives me that crooked smile and my knees give way a little. "You go back to work tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yes," I answer in between bites of egg. " I have a report to turn in on Elvish Welfare."

"Already finished or do you have to run home?"

I blush. "Finished it last week but I might add few more footnotes today if I get a chance."

He chuckles at me again. "Well, I can take you home if you want. I don't have anything to do today. But you should come to the Burrow tonight, it's Sunday and you know what that means." He grins.

"Weasley family dinner." We say together, laughing.

"Okay Fred. Let's floo to my house and you can keep Crookshanks out of my hair until dinner. Deal?"

"Deal." We set our plates in the sink and floo home.

I step out of the flames in the lounge to see a disgruntled Crookshanks sitting in the center of the room- waiting. Oh no.

"None of that now, Mr. Crookshanks. Come on. We men will go into the kitchen and get you fed. You need to leave your mum alone." To my shock and amazement, Crookshanks follows Fred into the kitchen. "We'll feed your owl while we're at it, love." Fred calls from the kitchen. I blush but head to the library anyway.

There. The finishing touch. I really feel like I have done a thorough job with this report now. I lean back and stretch. My hands ache a little from holding a quill so long but it was worth it. I rub my face.

"Finally finished?"

I jump and turn to see Fred standing in the door holding Crookshanks. "Have you two formed some sort of alliance I should worry about? He really doesn't like many people."

"I told you, he and I go way back. Now, you might want to get ready for dinner at the Burrow. We need to leave in fifteen minutes and you have ink on your nose, just there." He motions to my nose and I run, embarrassed, to the bathroom.

I meet him in the lounge in front of the fireplace ten minutes later with a clean face. "Shall we?" He offers me his arm comically. I roll my eyes and brush past him, tossing a handful of Floo powder into the fire and saying "the Burrow".

I step out of the fire into the lounge at the Burrow and am immediately pulled out of the room but one Ginny Weasley. "Well, spill!"

"What?" I look at her confused.

"You've spent the whole weekend with him, didn't you!?" Ginny looks about ready to burst.

"Um, yes. Basically, well, not ALL weekend." I am at a loss. What is the correct answer?

"Did you snog him senseless yet?" I can almost see Ginny calculating... something.

"No." Ginny frowns.

"But you will," she states and her face lights up. I am starting to fear my best friend. It seems that Mrs. Weasley is not the only one who is convinced that I need to be a Weasley as soon as possible.

I have never been as happy to see anyone as just then- when Harry came over to tell us that dinner was ready. SAVED!

At dinner, I sit across the huge Weasley family dinner table from Fred. Ron and Harry sit on either side of me.

"Got that report on the progress being made in the field of elvish welfare, Hermione?." Harry asks with laughter in his eyes.

I hitch my chin up- there is nothing wrong with caring for house elves. "Yes. I put the finishing touches on it this morning."

Ron is shaking his head and I swear I hear him mutter "mental."

"How is the field of elvish welfare progressing, Hermione?," George asks with a smirk.

"It's going very well, really. We are working to register all households who keep elves and while most are not receiving wages, I am drafting legislation that will protect house elves from physical punishment. It is a huge step."

Everyone's eyes have glazed over. "Having trouble getting the house elves to take the wages, Granger?. George's eyes have a troublesome gleam in them.

"Well, not all of the elves agree on the topic of wages."

"Not in agreement, huh?" George's face contorts before he can say anything else. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Fred stomped his foot.

"Hey- I pay my elf, Hermione. I know just what you're talking about," Harry says, distracting me.

I smile warmly. "It's true. The famous Harry Potter is the ministry's best example of an house elf employer."

"Kiss up," Ron and George whisper. I give them a glare and turn back to my food.

George keeps whispering to Fred who is staring right at me. Hm. I am lifting a forkful of trifle to my mouth as I feel something against the inside of my leg. I ignore it until I feel a light tap on my shin. I look up and see Fred looking straight at me- licking custard off of his spoon. Merlin. It looks completely inappropriate. I blush and look down at my trifle.

I look away and say something to Ginny. Fred and George chuckle. After dinner, everyone takes a place in the lounge but I am ready to go home. I hug Mr. & Mrs. Weasley good bye. Fred follows me out. "I'll see you home?," he asks. I nod and take his hand. We turn on the spot and reappear in my kitchen.

I put up my coat and scarf. Turning to Fred I ask, "Tea?"

"Yeah. That'd be great." Fred is petting Crookshanks and talking to him softly.

As I start the tea, I ask "What did you mean about you and Crookshanks being old friends and partners in crime?"

"Oh, that. Well, you got him the school year after our trip to Egypt to see Bill, yeah?" I nod at him to continue. "Well, George and I never liked that stupid rat. I don't know why Ron ever liked him. Nasty thing." He shivers. "When you showed up in Diagon Alley with this one" he scratches Crookshanks on the chin "and he nearly ate the stupid thing, well, he was okay in our books after that. Then around Christmas we noticed how intelligent he seemed... he knew the castle better than ever us, I reckon. George and I knew he must be part Kneazle. Darn useful creatures. We used to find him in secret tunnels and passage ways all the time. More than once he saved us from getting caught by Filch. He used to stand on my shoes to keep us from going the direction where Filch was. Reckon, Crookshanks didn't want that smarmy Mrs. Norris near him either. He helped us out often enough that we'd get him little treats here and there. I even had mum knit him a catnip mouse ounce."

"Catnip mouse? A burgundy and gold one!?" He nods, blushing.

"I never did figure out where that mouse came from. It just appeared on my bed with him one night. I never would have guessed he got up to such mischief while I slept!" I am stunned at the seeming double life my kitty seems to have lived at Hogwarts.

Fred smirks at me as he stands and come over to me. "You missed out on a lot of things at Hogwarts, Miss Granger." He brushes my hair back from my face and is just about to lower his lips to mine when the kettle whistles. I use my wand to arrange the tea things and go to sit in the lounge.

I drink from my tea, wondering what he meant. What could I have possibly missed out on? Fred sets his cup down on the side table and leans over, putting his hand on my cheek. "Mione? Do you like living here alone?" This is NOT what I had expected.

I stare at him. "Well, I love this house. But being alone is just they way of things isn't it?"

"I suppose," he agrees. "But don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes. Is it hard for you to be away from George? I bet with all your family, you are more used to being around people."

"It's hard to be away from George but knowing he's got someone he loves, that makes it easier. We knew it would happen eventually. It took some time to get used to having different rooms in the flat after sharing for so long. And before that, it was hard to sleep in separate beds." He chuckled.

I smile at the thought of Fred and George as tiny ginger headed babies hugging and cuddling each other in their cradle. They must have been so adorable.

I sigh. "I bet you'll have such beautiful babies." I clap my hand over my mouth and my eyes pop in disbeleif.

Fred just chuckles. "Are you volunteering to help me test that theory?"

I blush- that seems to be the recurring theme for today. "I can't believe I said that! I was just picturing you and George as babies all cuddled up together. It must have been adorable."

"According to Mum, we were the most precious babies on the planet-until we learned to crawl. Then we were no longer her favorites. As soon as we could move we were continually in trouble and you rarely found us making trouble together. We'd divide and conquer. So, I'd be dropping Dad's glasses into the loo and George would be playing avalanche with the flour in the kitchen. After we could walk though, we did EVERYTHING together."

"Everything?," I ask, eyebrow raised.

"Okay, well- not everything, I suppose. In fact there are probably tons of things by now that one of us has done but not the other."

"Oh?" Just then, Crookshanks starts rubbing my legs- the signal that he wants me to go to bed so that he can.

"Fred, are you opening the shop tomorrow?"

"Nah, George's turn."

I take a deep breath, thinking. I don't want him to leave but I do need to get ready for bed. I decide that I am a grown woman and that I should use that Gryffindor bravery. "Would- would you like to stay... the night... here... with me. You could, um, sleep in my bed. It's big enough and I don't think my couch is very comfortable and-"

"You sure?," he cuts off my uncomfortable rambling.

"Yes. I- I trust you."

His smile is brilliant. "Okay, then. I'd love to."

I stand and vanish the cups to the kitchen. I take his hand and lead him upstairs to my bedroom. "The bathroom is through that door, I keep extra toiletries under the sink for guests."

"Thanks, Granger." He closes the bathroom door and I hear water running. I reach into my pocket and un-shrink the shirt I... borrowed from him last night. I change into a pair of burgundy and gold flannel bottoms and the shirt. The door opens and Fred steps out in similar pyjama bottoms and a grey undershirt. He must have transfigured his trousers. I hurry through my nightly ritual and back to the bed. Fred is sitting on the foot of the bed.

"I wasn't sure which side you prefer?" He is smiling as he asks.

"Either is fine. The left side, I guess." I get in bed and Fred slides in on "his" side.

"You sure this will be okay, Granger?," he asks softy.

"Yes. Now, you were talking about hings that you or George has done without the other or that the other hasn't done?"

"Mm- Hmm. He is learning to drive the Muggle way. I haven't yet."

"Oh, I could show you. My mother and father taught me when I was younger. Anything else?"

He blushes. Odd. "Well, it's been different since he got serious with Angelina."

I wonder what he means and my face must look the question.

"They um, well, they're pretty serious. Uh, yes. And I haven't been that serious... with anyone yet."

Oh. OH! Does he mean? I wonder.

"Hm, uh. Granger have you.... did you and Ron ever..."

"Did we ever what, Fred?" I ask, pulled from my thoughts.

"Sleep together?" He whispers.

"We slept in the same tent with Harry while searching for the Horcruxes..." I look at him and he looks as if that was not what he meant.

"No," I say softly. "We never made love if that's what you mean." I know I am blushing again but I force myself to look at him.

"Excellent." He breathes, eyes focused on me. His arms come around me and then we're lying, bodies pressed together on my bed, kissing. He pulls back. "I would have been so jealous- it's embarrassing to even admit. I really like you, Granger. You are a most interesting witch. You can trust me. I may play the occasional joke on someone but this" he motions between us "is no joke. At least not to me."

His mouth is on mine again. His hands trace up and down my sides and fist in my hair. He pulls away again, cupping my cheek in his palm. "I have wanted this for so long. We don't have to rush anything but, to me, this feels right. I won't rush you but I definitely don't want to waste any time. I've been waiting for this chance and I'm going to take it. Now, I bet it's time for you to get some rest. He magically turns down the lights and places his wand on the bedside table.

He kisses me softly and whispers "Good night, Granger." For some reason, when he says "Granger", it's as if he's saying something far...naughtier. I feel a jolt in my belly every time he calls me that.

"Night, Fred." I curl up on my side and he wraps his arms around me, curling his body behind mine. I have never felt so warm, comfortable and loved. I drift off immediately, thinking that he smells amazing. Like chocolate frogs and freshly mown grass?? I keep thinking that I remember smelling something similar once... a long time ago.


	5. Getting to Know You

**A/N: I am finding that Fred is a pushy git but I digress. I own nothing blah blah blah. What Fred says later in this chapter about twins is totally true. Also, yes- Marshmallow crème AKA Marshmallow Fluff is sold in England. At a store that starts with T. Who know, right? Also I expect those of you out there from Britain to let me know when my spell check fixes a spelling out of British English into American English. The spell check on the word processor I am using is evil and doesn't seem to like working in British English mode. Weird.**

* * *

I woke the next morning from the most amazing night's sleep. I had never slept so peacefully before. I feel warm and safe. I hear a thump, thump under my ear and realize that I have shifted in my sleep and that currently, I am using the chest of one Frederick Weasley as a pillow. I also find that my leg is thrown over his and when I try to move my leg and arm off of him I feel something, something hard ...in the front of his pyjama bottoms. Oh no. I groan and turn over to my other side.

I hear him chuckle. "Mione, it's fine. Don't be embarrassed." He rolls over to turn me back toward him. He lifts my chin and forces me to look into his eyes. " Don't be silly, Granger." He leans over and kisses my forehead. His … problem rubs against me as he leans over me. We both groan. "You should get up for work and I obviously need a cold shower." He is out of bed and in the bathroom before I have barely put on my dressing gown. I slide on my slippers and go looking in my closet for clothes and a set of ministry robes. I am glad that I have my trousers and blouse on before Fred is done I the bathroom. I put my work robes over the foot of my bed and run into the bathroom to tidy myself up for work. I grab my work robes and my bag, making sure that my report is in my bag.

I continue down to the kitchen to find Fred already there making eggs, toast and tea. "Hope you don't mind that I've taken over your kitchen.

"Not at all! Thank you." I sit at the table and put my robes and bag on an extra chair. "This is great. Usually I have a cup of tea or coffee and leave for work. It almost doesn't make sense to cook for one person sometimes.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Granger. If Mum knew you weren't eating right... tsk tsk." He smiled and shook his head. "Would it be presumptuous of me to ask if I can bring dinner for us tonight?" He asks, going down on one knee next to my chair and taking my hand in his.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "You can bring dinner home tonight and you can stay again if you like but only if you remember to bring afters too."

"Deal." He smirks at me as he kisses my hand before returning to his breakfast making.

"When do you boys close tonight?" I ask while taking a sip of my tea.

"I will probably leave around five. The evening help will be closing tonight and I open the shop tomorrow. We're trying to adjust our hours in the shop so that it will still be fair if, I mean, when George gets married. You'll be home about half five, yeah?"

"That's usually when I get here, yes. How did you know?"

"Dad has worked at the ministry since before we were born."

"Oh, right."

He hands me a plate and sits opposite me at my little kitchen table. "This is a lot of house for just you and Mr. Crookshanks, Mione."

I sigh. "I know but when I saw it... I just had to have it. It felt like it was made for me, like it was supposed to be mine. I know that doesn't make sense but I love this place."

Fred smiles encouragingly. "It makes perfect sense. Maybe this is the place where you'll raise your family. It certainly feels like your home. It has an honest to Merlin library with the shelves and everything. How hard did you have to look to find a place like that?! And you do have the attic and the third floor with nothing up there. The nearest houses are a way's away. It is the perfect house for a family of wizards."

I blush. "I'm glad you like it."

"So Granger, do you plan on having any little witches or wizards?" He finishes his breakfast and leans forward, chin on his hands, eyes trained intently on me.

"Um, well. I do if I can find the right wizard to marry, of course. I know Harry and Ginny plan on having quite a few but I think four is where I draw the line." I blush slightly.

"Ew. Never speak about the Boy Who Lived and MY SISTER PROCREATING at the table again. But four is …. manageable..."

"Brothers..." I shake my head, "I don't know why you all act like that. You know she loves him and when she finishes school, they will get married. Why does that bother you so much." I ignore the rest of his comment.

"She's my baby sister, the one we never thought we'd get. She's been the best protected little girl in the whole of England since she was born. I guess we'll always see her that way."

"Not really all that well protected. She sneaked all of your brooms out and flew alone all the time."

"SHE WHAT!?" He sits back with his hand on his head and eyes wide in disbelief.

"Ron was shocked at how well she flew at the Quidditch tryouts. Gin told me once that she used to sneak one of your brooms out and fly all the time when she younger." I shrug.

"Wow. Huh. Who knew Ginny could out sneak all of us." Fred looks oddly impressed.

I checked the time. "I have to leave for work. I usually floo in." I stood and slipped on my robes. Grabbing my bag I turned to hug Fred and kiss his cheek. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll be here. You have a great day." He takes my chin in his hand and captures my lips with his. He kisses me thoroughly before turning me toward the fireplace.

"See you then, Fred!," I call stepping into the bright green flames.

I step out of the fireplace in the main hall of the Ministry and set off for my desk. I know I must look odd walking around with a huge, silly smile on my face.

The day passes in a haze. I watch the clock and try to keep busy all day. I force myself not to hurry down to the atrium and the floo network hub. When I step out of the fireplace at my house I drop my bag on the hearth rug in surprise. There are candles floating throughout the kitchen and lounge. There is a vase of beautiful violet roses sitting on my side table in the lounge. The lights are off but I can see Fred waiting a few steps in front of me. I bend down and pick up my bag carrying it to the couch and setting it down.

Fred comes to me and takes my hand, leading me into the kitchen to the table. I shrug out of my work robes and sit in the chair he has pulled out for me. "Thank you, Fred. What is all this?"

"Dinner." He sits across from me and levitates two plates over to us. They looked like they were full of pasta primavera and a green salad.

"This looks amazing, Fred. Thank You." I start to eat. "Really, this is wonderful. Where did you get this?"

"I may have had Mum help me make it on my lunch break."

I smile encouragingly. "It's really good. I'm not terribly fond of cooking really."

"Why's that?" He looks genuinely interested.

"Ah, when I was off with Ron and Harry, I usually cooked. Harry could cook pretty well, but he usually wasn't up for it. Ron was always hungry and we had to eat what we could find. It was harsh. The locket horcrux was a great burden to us and on our friendships." I shake my head to rid myself of the memories of the time that seemed so long ago but wasn't."

"Hm. Sounds like it." Fred looks pensive.

"I heard you, you know, on PotterWatch. It was... it was amazing. Ron showed us how to listen. I really loved hearing you boys talking about what was going on that we didn't know about. Some of the news was so terrible but it felt good knowing that we weren't alone."

"Yeah. It was hard on Mum and Dad not know what had happened to you three. I think Mum aged another ten years while you were gone. We were all worried. It seemed like asking too much to pin our hopes on you three but I knew that as long as you were with Harry and Ron, that they'd be fine. Harry has the name and the luck but you Granger? You were the brains behind the Boy Who Lived."

I blush and look down. "I brought you something. Something special." Fred levitates a bowl over to me. I look into the bowl and gasp.

"How did you know!?" I look at his face.

"I may have owled Ginny and asked." He grins at me. "Well, go ahead. Isn't it your favorite?"

In front of me is a bowl of chocolate ice cream with marshmallow crème and chocolate sauce on it. "How did you get the marshmallow crème?" I ask, taking a big bite and closing my eyes.

"Called in a favor with a Muggleborn friend who found it at a supermarket in London and sent it to me express owl post." He grins with triumph.

I take another bite and close my eyes. "Mmmm. Thank you. Here try some."

I hold the spoon in front of Fred's lips. He opens his mouth and I stick the spoon in. He licks off the ice cream, marshmallow crème and chocolate sauce.

"Not bad, Granger." He licks his lips.

"Thank you, Fred for the nice dinner and my favorite sundae and the flowers... it is all so thoughtful."

"You sound surprised that I could be romantic and thoughtful." He makes a face.

"Well, slipping pink hair dying potion into my shampoo bottle is more your style isn't it?" I joke.

"You wound me, love," he says, hand over his heart but his smile saying that I was spot on.

As we finish the ice cream, tea cups appear. "Thank you, really. That was so nice of you."

"Maybe I had an ulterior motive." He suggests.

"Of course." I smile.

"What is your favorite color?" Fred asks out of nowhere.

"Um, lilac... it's light purple like the flowers? You?"

"Orange." He grins. "Canons colors and it looks horrible with my hair." That was odd logic to say the least. "Favorite book- no let me guess?"

"Okay, try and guess."

"Hogwarts:A History." Fred looks triumphant.

"How-"

"There are three copies in your library. But why?"

"It was the first book I read after I knew I was a witch. Do you have a favorite book?"

"Quidditch through the Ages! But I like potions and charms books... always on the lookout for the next big idea. Did you plan on marrying Ron?"

"Yes.... No.... I did but I realize that that bird has flown. We are best as friends. Why?"

"How many Weasleys were you going to have?" He has a naughty glint in his eye.

"I don't know … I never thought about it."

"Liar. Try again, Granger."

"I was hoping for two. A boy and a girl."

"What would you have named them?"

"Rose and Hugo," I say without thinking.

"Hm."

I decide to turn the tables on him. "How many Weasleys do you plan on having, Fred?"

"I'm hoping we'll have four." He smiles... but he looks more serious somehow.

"We?"

"Yeah Granger, we. You and me."

"Why would I marry you, Fred?" My heart is beating so fast I think that it might give out.

"Well, it's only logical. First- I am the better looking twin, I'm not bragging it's just true 2- we'd have amazing babies, admit it: curly, ginger hair and both of our brains, my good looks. They'd be super wizards. 3- I'm going to get to you Granger, one way or another. You'll see sense and 4- It just feels right, admit it, love." He crosses his arms and sits back, waiting for my rebuttal.

"But we aren't even dating..." I can barely think... how am I supposed to argue with him if I can't breathe or think. Where is that Hermione Granger intellect?!

"Then what are we doing?"

"I don't... I don't know. I- I guess we are dating but... aren't you being a bit … preemptive?"

"Maybe. I am not proposing, Granger. I just want you to know what I'm thinking, feeling. I don't want there to be any misunderstanding. I am going to wait for you- but it won't be patiently." He looks so serious. Hm.

"Well, you'll just have to wait impatiently then." I try to smile cheekily at him. "Were you planning on staying tonight?" I hope he is.

"I am but I have a condition." He crosses his arms and attempts to look stern... it doesn't work.

I look the question at him. "I want you to try another of the daydream charms. To make sure the magic works and for purely professional purposes, of course."

"Oh. Well, that is an easy request." I am shocked by how simple his request is but the more I think about it, the more I realize there must be a catch.

We prepare for bed and once we are situated in my bed, Fred hands me the Daydream Charm. I give him my best "Gryffindor Prefect" look. But he only stares at me expectantly. I sigh.

I begin the Daydream Charm and lay back waiting to see what he wants to show me. The fog rolls in and then slowly out again. I am standing in Ginny's room at the Burrow, looking out the window. There is a huge tent out in the yard and decorations everywhere... the trees have the golden leaves of autumn on their branches. There are people milling everywhere putting up decorations.

Ginny's voice snaps me out of my contemplation of the scene, "I hope you aren't getting cold feet. You are about to become my sister so snap out of it or I'll hex you and drag you down there myself." She giggles. I look down at myself. I am wearing a beautiful white and silver dress with an empire waist like something out of a Jane Austin novel. Then I gasp. There is a rounded bump under the flowing fabric of the dress. Oh Merlin. The fog rolls in again and I find myself standing in the front of the tent outside with an official looking wizard and... Fred! He looks beyond handsome in classic black dress robes. The mist rolls over me again. I am in a bed in St. Mungo's holding two little bundles... one in the crook of each arm. Fred turns to me and says, "I told you we'd have amazing children." Oh Merlin. I hope it is almost over. The fog rolls in once more and I tense. I am back in my room with Fred looking at me expectantly.

"What was that!"

"That is the way the future should be, love. Scared are you?"

"You charmed it to show scenes that you made up?" My breathing is starting to return to normal.

"Yes. Very advanced magic, that." He looks as if he is attempting to divine something from my reaction.

"I am sure it is. Why were we getting married in the autumn? And why did you see me p-pregnant before we were married? And why was I holding two bundles in the hospital?"

He looks very serious as he ticks off the answers on his fingers. "Because I can't wait forever to have you in my life, permanently. Because I know you won't be able to resist me. And because I love the idea of having more twins in our family even though identical twins don't run in families."

I take a second to process this. "How do you know that?"

He smiles. "Now, I know that this may come as a shock to you but I can read as well as you can Granger. Identical twins are a freak occurrence of nature. Only fraternal twins run in families."

I can't help but be impressed. I decide I need to think on all he has told me today. "Ready for bed then?" I ask weakly.

"Of course, love."

We cuddle in much the same fashion as the night before. I can't help feeling that today was perfect. I loved the ease and comfort of having him in my home. It was nice to have someone to come home to-besides Crookshanks. And he was so romantic at dinner. I have known him since I was eleven. I wouldn't want to lose this feeling. I fall asleep with dozens of thoughts running through my mind.


	6. It's Going to be a Happy New Year

**A/N: Okay, what is it with British people and disagreeing!? Just kidding. I have one Brit telling me it is always a sofa in Britain and one telling me it is always a couch and that Americans are more likely to call it a sofa in his experience. So- I am saying screw this and using the words interchangeably. That being said- forgive the sofa/couch references. I, personally, think all people speaking English should either vote on the standard use of English or revert back to British English or SOMETHING. It's so annoying and confusing! I mean really, here men wear pants and suspenders- a man talks about that in Britain when he is into dressing in drag. BIG difference folks. Any who- just ignore the exhausted author rant and read the chapter Fred pushed for. **

* * *

We continued in a routine of sorts for the next three days. He made breakfast and dinner for me. He spent the evenings entertaining Crookshanks or working on his ledgers for the shop if I had work to do. It was … nice to have someone to come home to. I felt safe with Fred there to hold me while I slept. One night he even held me as I cried after waking from a nightmare. Things felt more... settled than they had since the war.

It was the thirty first and we planned on going to the Burrow for dinner. Everyone was meeting there to ring in the new year together. I had given a great deal of thought to everything that Fred had told me. I was beginning to wonder if he was right. That maybe there really wasn't a schedule, a time table or a "right way" to go about things in life. I began to question if maybe I did need to be more willing to take a chance, to do something daring and unlike myself.

It was a half day at the Ministry so I floo'd straight to the burrow when I was done for the day. I had transfigured my robes into a simple a-line dress with a sprinkling of jet beads along the neckline before I left my desk for the day. I pull my curls up into a messy bun as I walk to the floo hub in the atrium with a smile on my face and a bounce in my step. I was so excited to see everyone at the Burrow tonight. Well, maybe not Ginny... I step into the glowing fireplace and say "The Burrow." I step out and do a quick cleansing charm before setting my bag down out of the way. I look for Molly in the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Can I help?"

"Oh Hermione, dear! So good to see you." She hugs the breath right out of me. "If you'd like you could set the table. Did you by chance see Arthur on your way out of the Ministry?" She has turned her attention back to the dozen different things she has charmed to heat, peel, stir and so on.

"Oh. No, I didn't see him but it was a half day. I'm sure he'll be here soon." I set the table by hand, humming to myself as I went. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Fred's arrival.

I jumped when he whispered in my ear from behind me, "What has you in such a good mood today, love? Thinking of me, are you?" His breath was hot on my neck. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard.

Turning to him, I raise an eyebrow and place my hands on my hips, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I smile cheekily and go to ask Mrs. Weasley if she needs anymore help.

The house is filling quickly with Weasleys. I am greeting everyone as they arrive, first Harry and Ginny, then George and Angelina, Percy, and finally Bill and a rather uncomfortable looking but still glowing Fleur. Harry looks … nervous, distinctly nervous. Hm. I cross the room to him and tug him out the back door before Ginny can notice.

"Everything alright, Harry?"

"Am I that obvious?," he laughs. He sighs and reaches into his pocket. I gasp when he pulls out a box and opens it so show me a beautiful antique looking ring. "I found it in my vault when I was last there. It's inscribed from my dad to my mum but it looks like it might have been a family heirloom of some kind. I... I don't know why he gave it to her but she wasn't wearing it when … when she... passed. But I think I want to ask Ginny to marry me- get engaged but not get married until she finishes school. I know it's … different but... I just don't want to wait. I want to know that if something were to happen that she would know how I feel. Going through the war and losing so many friends and … I don't want to take anything for granted anymore. You know?"

He is looking at me pleadingly, begging me to understand. "I know, Harry. I'm sure she'll love it." I smile and hug him hard, trying not to cry. "Let's get back inside before anyone notices we're gone."

Inside, everyone is sitting down to dinner.

"There you are, dears," Mrs. Weasley calls as we find our places at the table. I sit across from Fred and between Ron and Harry. I look at Fred and think about what Harry said about not taking anything for granted. Maybe that was what Fred was thinking. I pondered Harry's words as we ate.

As we began to eat the beautiful fruit tarts that Molly had prepared for afters, George took a deep breath and stood. I look at Fred, who oddly enough looked as confused as the rest of us.

"I have an announcement I'd like to make." George began, "Earlier this week, I asked the lovely Angelina Johnson, to marry me and she, like the utter lunatic that she is, said yes. That is all. Enjoy your lovely fruit tarts. Thank you." George takes a bow and I turn to Fred who looks like someone killed his favorite pygmy puff. Oh my. Everyone congratulates George and Angelina, everyone but Fred.

As everyone moves to the lounge to talk and wait for the new year, I catch Fred's hand and pull him up the stairs to his old room. We sit on the bed. I sigh. "Is something wrong?"

He seems to think about his answer. "Nothing is wrong. I- I think that is the first time- ever- that I didn't know what George was planning before he did it. I mean, I knew he had a ring and was going to ask but I didn't know it would happen so soon. I am happy for them. I think it just finally hit me how growing up is going to change things."

"Yes, things will change but somethings will be better, do you think Fred?" I lean over and kiss him gently. "Don't you think you should go congratulate your better half?"

"Ha. He's hardly the better half! But I suppose you're right. I'm being silly. Come on." He looks more like himself now. I stop him before he pulls me out the door and I hug him tight before kissing him again.

"What was that for, Mione?"

"For being you." We go back down to join the family in the lounge where everyone is talking and laughing.

Fred goes to slap his twin on the back and congratulate him. I see Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting together and go to join them.

It is a peaceful evening with family at the Burrow. So different from the days we spent on the run searching for horcruxes and hallows. Ron and Harry are telling us about Auror training and Ginny is complaining about her lessons. I smile, glad that we are all here together.

"How's work been Mione?," Harry asks.

"Wonderful. I really feel like I am making a difference in the lives of house elves and other magical beings. There's already been a number of repeals of magical law regarding giants and centaurs. It's a really exciting time in our department."

We fall into easy conversation until Mr. Weasley begins passing out goblets. It is nearly midnight. Fred and George aren't in the lounge. I furrow my brow, wondering where they have disappeared to. Bill calls us all out to the back garden. The twins come jogging up to us from the shed. Their arms are full of WWW fireworks... I should have known. They smile like children before setting them all on the bench. As the family begins to countdown to the new year, Fred comes over to me leaving George to start the fireworks.

"Miss me?" He grins cheekily and slides both arms around my waist. We look into each others eyes and "3-2-1- Happy New Year!" everyone cheers. Fred whispers, "to new beginnings and a very happy new year, Granger." He puts his lips to mine and I press my body to his, arms around his neck. His tongue slides into my mouth and our tongues dance along one another. I pull away gasping and out of the corner of my eye, I see Harry on one knee in front of Ginny. I smile and look up at the fireworks. They really are extraordinary. The sparks make all kids of pictures. I see Fred and George standing in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, then Bill and Fleur outside Shell Cottage, Charlie-kissing a dragon?, Percy the big head boy, Ginny holding a snitch, Molly with her hands on her hips, Arthur holding a rubber duck, Ron, Harry and I flying on a dragon but Ron is hanging off the tail like he might fall, then the fireworks make flying pigs, dancing pygmy puffs, and the finally a huge WWW that explodes in a million twinkling, falling sparks.

"Amazing. Beautiful," I murmur as I watch.

"I've seen better," Fred breathes in my ear. I turn back and smile at him. "You ready to head home, love? You've had a long day."

"Let me get my bag." As we turn and walk back into the Burrow, I hear George call out to us, "Is that where you've been every night this week Freddie? I was starting to wonder if you simply forgot where we live?!" I blush red but keep walking.

Fred turns and answers, "Maybe I was driven out by the god awful noises coming from your room, George!" He takes my hand and we floo home. Oddly enough, it is.. our home. Harry and Fred are right. We all need to cherish what we have instead of worrying about appearances and time lines and what we should do. I decide to be brave and adventurous. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get all the things Fred showed me in his daydreams.

I step out of the fireplace and set my bag on the sofa before turning back to the fireplace. I take a deep breath as I see Fred materialize in the fireplace. He steps towards me and I launch myself at him. With an "Oof," he catches me in his arms, my body flush against his and my arms around his neck. My lips are on his. He pulls away first looking dazed. "What was that, Granger? You weren't at the shop today sneaking around the lab, were you?, he jokes.

"I-I want to live." I shake my head. "I want to live, no regrets. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks or what the books say is the right thing to do. I want to live here, with you, come what may." I make to jump on him and he catches me, holding me up as I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Perhaps we should discuss this upstairs," Fred's eyes sparkle and he grins as he carries me up to my- no our- room.

Once in our room, he kicks the door shut and locks Crookshanks out. He strides over to the bed and drops me on it unceremoniously. He kicks off his shoes before crawling up the bed to me. His lips meet mine and heat races through me. His hand pulls the elastic out of my hair and fists into my curls. His tongue traces my top lip, then the bottom before running gently along the crease and into my mouth. I moan. Our tongues slide against one another over, under and around. He slowly pulls away kissing my forehead gently before settling himself on his pillows and pulling me to lay cuddled to his chest.

"What were you saying, Mione?"

"Live with me. I know it's sudden and unexpected and maybe even crazy but... move in here. With me. It'll give George and Angelina the flat until they need someplace larger. So it is logical for to move in here."

"But why?" I look up to see him grinning evilly down at me.

"Because I like having you here. And you want to be here. And if you didn't I would starve."

"How are you so sure it's a good idea? Maybe you'll find we're incompatible and then you'll throw me out and I'll have to go to the Burrow and-"

I cut him off by straddling his waist and leaning down to kiss him. "Well, I plan on testing our suitability... very soon. And it's not like we're getting married."

I climb off of Fred and the bed. I take off my shoes and crook my finger at him. He lays on the bed staring at me. "Frederick Weasley- come here!" I give him my best Gryffindor prefect look and put my hands on my hips. He gulps but comes to stand in front of me. I reach up and take off his jacket, dropping it on the floor. His tie, vest and shirt follow. I turn and lift my hair for him to undo the zipper on my dress. His hands shake as they slowly lower the zipper. I turn back to him and drop the dress to the floor. Stepping out of it, I am silently thankful that I am wearing my best knickers. He is staring.

"Fred? Are you alright? Do- do you not want to...." I trail off looking carefully at his face.

Suddenly, he snaps out of whatever trance he was in. "No! I mean I do want- if you do?" I smile encouragingly at him.

"Your turn," I challenge.

He looks confused and I motion to his trousers. He takes a deep breath and undoes his belt before sliding off his trousers and stepping out of them. He looks me in the eye the entire time. I feel powerful and new. I pull him into my arms and tilt my head to look up at him, offering my lips. Fred kisses me, tentatively at first, then more confidently. I am lifted and carried to the bed. His lips remain on mine until he pauses to breathe.

"Mione, once it's done it can't be undone." He looks more serious than I've seen him in months.

"I want to. With you. Now." He nods slowly and cuddles against me on the bed. He licks the outer edge of my ear before whispering "So, what does your research say about situations like this, Granger?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

I lick my lips. "Who says I researched this kind of situation?" He cocks an eyebrow at me.

I huff. "Well, I know from the other girls in my dormitory at school that it is awkward and uncomfortable. But I trust you and besides, we'll be learning together, won't we?"

We slip under the duvet and wrap our arms around one another. Our tongues dance together as I feel him against me. I feel hot again and excited and scared all at once. His hips push against mine and I gasp. He covers my face and neck with kisses as he gently rocks his hips into mine. He feels warm and hard through his boxers. Mmm. I try to roll him over onto me in what seems to be a logical step but he pulls away.

"Ah ah, Granger. Don't be in such a hurry." He smiles wickedly before kissing a trail down to the top of my bra.

"Oh Merlin!" He chuckles at me.

I feel his large, warm hands ghost over the light purple lace of my bra before he rubs his face in the valley between my breasts. "Mmm," he says, "I think I could stay here all night." I scowl at him and he chuckles before sitting me up and reaching around to unclasp the bra. He puts his lips to mine as he attempts to get the bra off, first with one hand then two.

"Are you a wizard or not?!" I growl impatiently.

He chuckles before vanishing the bra. "Right you are, love." He looks down at my chest. His mouth descends to my breasts as he murmurs, "Beautiful." His tongue slowly licks across one nipple before repeating the motion with a little more gusto. He take the nipple into his mouth and sucks, gently then harder. I cry out and he releases me then moves on to the other nipple. He shows equal attention to the other nipple.

I feel ...odd. Sort of empty and apprehensive. I don't have time to think about the feelings I am just beginning to recognize. Fred licks a trail down my stomach. He licks along the top of the lacy knickers before looking up at me for permission. I nod and lift my hips so he can slide them off.

"Merlin, Hermione... I-," he swallows thickly and looks back up at me. "May I?" I nod again and he gently lifts and parts my legs. I feel exposed, laid bare to his eyes but strangely, powerful too. He dips his head down and I feel his breath on me. I tense, nervous.

He speaks his breath hot against me, "Relax love, the great Hermione Granger fears nothing, remember?"

I try to breathe calmly in and out. I feel something hot and wet against my skin-his tongue- and I bite my lip. His tongue slides over my nub, once then again. It trails down tracing along my slit and back up. I feel hot and maybe a little dizzy. I stare down, transfixed on his spiky ginger hair. He moves and I feel his fingers on me as well.

"Alright, love?" He lifts his head to look at me.

I nod quickly. He grins and drops his head back to the task at hand. I feel him licking over my nub again and again, the way Crookshanks licks my hand, slow and thorough. I can feel him sliding a finger into me while he licks me. It doesn't hurt but I feel the invasion. His finger slides in and out until he adds a second. I feel my body resisting his finger tips. He changes tactics and sucks hard on my nub. I feel... tense... bunched up... like I am waiting for something? I don't know what... suddenly I feel as though I have been pushed off a cliff. The most amazing feeling of soaring. I close my eyes and scream, "Fred, shit!"

He raises his head, panting and grinning, triumphant. "Wicked! Bloody brilliant, that was!"

I slump completely flat on the bed. Once I regain some composure I reach for him. I slide off his orange boxers and gape at him. I have never really seen a man nude before- just in science books and art museums. I must have been staring for a while because he sniggers and jokes "Like what you see Granger?" He rolls onto his back on the bed, arms behind his head- the picture of ease. I sit up and ponder what to do next.

"M-May I?" I gesture to the body part in question.

"Of course, love. I am at your disposal." The arsehole has the nerve to … I give him a disapproving glare before turning my attention to his... I sigh, fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself, Hermione-I scold myself. His cock. I move to sit between his legs and circle my hand around his base. I slide my hand up his shaft. It feels oddly, silky smooth and hard. Hm. I slide my hand back down, squeezing a little. He moans and shuts his eyes. Excellent! I smile.

Twice more I stroke him before I wonder what would happen if I lick him... yes up his shaft like a lolly. I try it. One long stroke of my tongue from his base to his tip. He yells, "Shit! Hermione, what-" His eyes snap open. He pants lightly. "Can you … do that some more?" I nod. "Can I watch?" I think, what's the harm and nod before returning to my task. I lick across his head, tasting the liquid there. Salty sweet like chocolate covered pretzels... not bad really. I open my mouth and take him in as far as I dare. "Please. Please." He is mumbling over and over.

I pull back so I can look at him. "Please what Fred?"

"More?"

I feel powerful like he would do almost anything I asked... hm, let's test that theory shall we. "Tell me Fred? Please what?"

He looks a little desperate. "Please Granger, more. Don't stop. It's-it's ugh."

Fred Weasley at a loss for words. Nice. I slide him back into my mouth. "Mmmm." He jerks a little. Wicked. I swirl my tongue around and over his tip again and again. Then I try sliding him in and out of my mouth. When I tire of that I go back to licking his head.

I feel him jerk slightly in my mouth as he pants, "Oh Merlin! I- I'm going to-" His hips lift slightly and I understand. I close my eyes and relax. He comes in my mouth with hard, hot streams. I slide my mouth off of him and look him in the eye. The taste isn't terrible but it's not good either. I swallow. He collapses on the bed. I use my wand to fill the glass on the bedside table with water. I drink half the glass before laying down beside him.

He hugs me to his chest, hard. "Oh Merlin, Hermione! I- You- You didn't have to do that."

"What? It's fine. Don't worry about it. If I don't want to do something I won't."

He kisses me softly. "I- lo-" he shakes his head as if thinking better of what he was about to say. We kiss and cuddle but I feel something … that needy burning feeling coming back. I rock my hips into his as we kiss. He slides his cock between my thighs so that it rubs along my crotch. Mmm. Amazing.

The friction and the heat get to be to much for me. I pull back from his mouth panting... "Please?"

He looks scared and excited, all at once. We roll so he is on top of me pressing me to the bed, his legs between mine. He pauses, "This is might hurt. If it's too much tell me. I don't want to hurt you," he pleads. I nod and he positions himself at my entrance. I feel hot and slick. His lips are on mine as his hips work slowly, pushing then retreating first the head and then a little more, working himself into my tight heat. I focus on kissing him and remembering the shattering feeling from before. It feels uncomfortable but bearable. He stops moving. His lips move to my ear and Fred whispers, "Hermione, I love you. I have been in love with you for months.. maybe years. I can't tell you when I knew... But I love you and I don't expect you to say it back but I want you to know before we finish this. I'm so sorry if this hurts, love." His hips thrust hard into mine and I feel searing pain. I cry out. He murmurs softly to me, begging forgiveness. He pulls his hips back slightly and I assess the feeling. It is not as good as before but manageable. I may not feel what I did with his mouth on me but... I want to try.

I push my hips up at his. He tentatively thrusts into me. Not painful at least. He thrusts again, muttering, "not yet, not yet." I think he is talking to himself. I don't know what he means until a few thrusts later, "Damn it!" I blink at him and realise that he has stopped.

"Fred? Love, what's wrong?"

He looks away-embarrassed?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ..." Oh. OH! I get it, and here I am supposed to be the brightest witch of my age. He pulls out gently and turns onto his side facing away from me.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Fred. It'll be even better next time. Come here and hold me."

He smiles a tiny smile and cuddles against me, wrapping me in his warmth. I feel a warm tingling in my chest. "I love you, Fred Weasley," I think- out loud?! I smile and relax into his arms. Oh well. I kiss his chest and drift into a peaceful sleep, listening to the rhythm of his heart. I feel alive.


	7. Home

I wake again to the darkness of early morning and the sensation of something tickling its way down the back of my neck and along the ridge of my shoulder. "Mmm."

"I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't go back to sleep.," Fred murmurs in my ear.

I roll over to face him. "I'm awake." I slip my arms around his shoulder and kiss him softly.

"Are you sore?" Concern is etched across his face.

"No, not really." He doesn't look as if he believes me. I roll my eyes. "Come on..." I pull on his hand and he follows me to the bathroom. I flick my wand at the large decorative screen that shields the better part of the room, the screen moves aside to reveal a rather large built in tub.

Fred's eyes widen, "You didn't buy the house for the library-did you?"

I blush. "Well, this tub was a deciding factor. After being out in a smelly tent with two boys for months... I had a profound attachment to hot water."

I fill the tub with hot water and slide in. Fred sits on the opposite side. I cock an eyebrow at him but he just soaks in silence. I wait for him to speak.

Finally, he breaks the silence. "I'm sorry."

"For?," I ask, perplexed.

"Ruining last night."

"You didn't ruin anything." I scowl at him, he finally opens his eyes to look at me.

"That was not all all how it had played out in my mind. I feel like I let you down."

"You're ridiculous. I had a lovely night. We just need to practice." I stand and move over to climb onto his lap so that I am straddling his lap with my arms up around his neck. I kiss his forehead, his nose and finally his lips. "It'll get better, isn't that something to be excited about? Something to look forward to?"

He reluctantly slips his arms around my hips. "If you say so, love."

I lower myself onto his lap slowly. "Stop moping, Fred Weasley."

He pulls me to him and sniggers. "Yes, dear."

"So, did you think some more about what I said last night?" I feel oddly nervous, as if my happiness depends on his answer.

His face gets strangely serious. "You are really offering?"

"Yes. I want you here. We can see how things go. So what if anyone thinks we are rushing or going out of order. We've nearly died how many times, the war has brought the impermanence of this life home to me, at least. I don't want to miss out on life."

"If you're sure..." I nod and he breaks into a beautiful, oddly triumphant smile. "OK Mione, but only if you are sure."

"Excellent. So you'll move your things today then?"

"Whoa, Granger! In a hurry to have yours truly all to yourself?" He laughs, holding me close.

"YES!," I laugh. Then I have a thought. "Will your parents have an issue with the living arrangements?"

"Maybe, do you care?"

"Not really!," I laugh again, exhilarated.

"Well, then. It looks like you and I are going to be moving my things today. Hm. What will we do with my bed at the flat? Leave it there or...."

"We'll put it in the unfinished room upstairs. Make it a guest room or something."

He grins at me. "Alright. Where will my clothes go?"

"In our room.," I answer automatically. "You can put your clothes in the cabinet there."

"Hmmm." He pretends to think. "What if Mum and Dad ask where I sleep?"

"What do you want to tell them?" I try get him to tell me what he wants me to say.

"No, Granger. You tell me." He grins that sexy Cheshire Cat smile of his.

"I don't care if they know. You can sleep in our bed and I don't care who knows!"

He laughs. "Alright, love." He pecks my lips. "After breakfast, we'll go to the flat and see if we can enlist George's help. We'll move my things and I will live in sin with you." He is sniggering at me on the inside, I can almost see it. Fine then. Two can play at his games.

I stand and climb out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, I start to dry my hair as I walk slowly back into the bedroom. "Well, I am starving so I think that I will get dressed and go start breakfast," I call back to him.

I hear a loud crack and Fred appears in front of me. "Well played, love. I promise not to tease you anymore as long as you promise to take pity on me and cover yourself." He swallows thickly and begins to dry off with his own towel.

I giggle. I decide to take pity on him and put on a pair of loose old jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. I slide my wand into my pocket and pull my curls up into a messy bun with an elastic. In the kitchen I decide to make tea, eggs and toast the Muggle way, so that I don't burn the breakfast. I am at the stove making the eggs when a strong pair of arms slide around my waist and I feel Fred's lips on my neck. "You look so sexy, making me breakfast in our kitchen." I smile at the thought- our kitchen.

"Can you make the toast? I have the eggs started and the kettle on." I ask without looking at him.

"Sure thing, princess. I'll make sure Mr. Crookshanks is fed too."

"Wonderful, thank you." Everything is so comfortable and easy with Fred.

He finishes his chores just as the tea kettle whistles and the eggs are finished. We sit down at the table. I take my first bite of breakfast when I catch him looking at me. "What?" I say, selfconscious.

"Um, about last night. Did you- did we- did we forget something?"

"Not that I know of." I laugh, wondering what he is getting at.

"Not a CHARM perhaps?" He asks, looking slightly ill.

I get his meaning and nearly choke on my breakfast. "Oh! No. I- I take Muggle medication... that prevents... THAT. Not for that reason but-"

"Oh, good. I just- I just don't want to bugger things up with you Hermione."

I smile. "It's fine. I'm not worried. I am an only child maybe my non-Weasley DNA and the medication will keep the Weasley DNA's need to propagate to a minimum." I giggle.

"DNA, you are such a Muggle sometimes," he laughs.

"You like it," I challenge, smiling.

"Of course, we Weasley's are the biggest Blood Traitors there are." He jokes.

After finishing breakfast we apparate to the flat above the shop. Fred opens the door cautiously, as if unsure what he will find on the other side. No one is in the lounge or kitchen so we go in. He strides over to George's door and knocks, loudly. We hear muttering and wait for George to make his appearance.

A moment later he opens the door in a pair of chartruese boxers, rubbing his eyes and muttering about being too loud. "What brings you two love birds to my door?" George grumbles.

"We need your help, well- we want your help anyway. Do you need something, George? Hangover potion, maybe?" I offer.

"Mm, yeah. Potion. In the kitchen, cabinet over the sink." I turn to find the flask for him. As I peer into the cabinet, I hear the brothers whispering to each other. I find the flask in question and hand it to him. He drinks, makes a disgusted face and drinks again. He is finally starting to look like himself.

"So, you are forcing my twin to leave me and run off with you to live a life of sin, Granger?" George's eyes dance with humor.

"Yes, that was my plan all along, George. You got me. Feel any better?"

"Yes, thank you-Granger. You know Mum will pitch a fit." He looks at Fred, who shrugs. "Alright then, let's get to it. We'll shrink the things in your room, then the toiletries you want. I take it I get the rest?" He asks sarcastically.

Fred grins, "Of course, George. My woman has an amazing, fully furnished house." I roll my eyes at the twins' goofy exchange.

"Once we get things settled, you'll have dinner with us won't you, George?" I ask as I begin to shrink the largest furniture pieces in Fred's bedroom.

"Of course, Granger. I am excited to see the place where my other half plans on residing."

"Have you and Angelina set a date yet George?" I ask absently as I work my way around the room, shrinking things and levitating them into a violet WWW box.

"May twenty-first."

"Great. A spring wedding will be beautiful, George."

"So I have been told," he chuckles.

"I bet Ginny is over the moon today. I am surprised I haven't gotten an owl from her yet," I ponder out loud.

"Why would Ginny be so thrilled today?" They ask together, looking perplexed.

"Harry asked her to marry him last night. They'll wait until she finishes school but she's fancied him forever. I would bet almost anything that they will get married this summer."

They look around the room and decide that everything important is in the box. I shut the box and wave cheekily to the boys before turning on the spot. I reappear in the upstairs hallway of my house. As I am pondering where to put all of his things, twin POP sounds come from behind me. I turn to the boys and hand them the box, deciding that it doesn't really matter where his things go- as long as he is here.

We work quickly together putting things away. I apparate out to pick up some Chinese take away. I come home to find them both on my bed. I wave food at them and we all troop downstairs to eat at the table. As I take a bite of my dinner, George looks over at me and says darkly, "Mum knows."

I choke a little. "Oh?" I manage to get out after a sip of water.

"She and Gin floo'd over to the shop while we were here. Ginny suggested they check here. She had to drag Mum home."

I look at Fred who looks nervous as he studies his food. "Alright, should I go speak to her now or let her calm down and go see her tomorrow?" He looks up, relieved.

George answers, "Talk to Ginny but let her handle Mum. She'll take care of it." He finishes the last of his dinner. "Well, I'd best be off. It's my turn to open tomorrow. You too have a great night." He waggles his eyebrows at us.

"Thanks for your help, George." I hug him tight before he floo's home to the flat.

I turn to Fred, who looks a little better but still glum. I pull my sweatshirt off over my head and throw it at him. He looks up, confused. I kick off my shoes. I shimmy out of my jeans. Standing in front of Fred in my nickers, I ask "Is something wrong?"

He smiles lightly before crossing the kitchen and scooping me up in his arms. "What did I do to get lucky enough to have you, Granger?," he asks, smiling lightly as he carries me up to our room.

"Really, is something wrong?" I ask as I wait on the bed for him to remove his clothes.

He sighs loudly. "Mum thinks something untoward is going on. She's not sure what but she isn't happy for us. I didn't expect her to be but it would have been nice."

"She'll come around." I hold my arms up to him, inviting him to bed. He slides under the duvet and into my arms. I hold him close before putting my lips to his. "Do you just want to curl up and go to bed or..."

He finally smiles, "How about we try for the or."

I pushed Fred down onto the bed and straddled his hips. "Are you rethinking moving in with me?"

As my core slid along his shaft he groaned, "No. I like it here. It sure smells better than the flat."

I rub my hands over his stomach absentmindedly. "So, what was it like when you were little? Are there pictures?"

He frowns. "Uh... I am sure there are. I would be afraid to see them. I am sure that they aren't flattering. It was a mad house until Bill and Charlie went off to school. We had relatives visiting around the holidays. Uncle Bilius, Great Auntie Muriel-uh, horrid woman as you well know."

"What about your Mum and Dad? Wasn't it inspiring to have parents who were so in love?" I sigh.

Fred looks at me as if I have completely lost my mind. "Inspiring? Not the word I would have used. I mean, they eloped at the start of the last war. They met at school and ran off and got married. Then they had all of us. And to be honest- they don't always remember their silencing charms." He shivers. "But I guess that we were at least raised with love even if we lacked loads of galleons. It wasn't so bad. How bout you Granger? Were you an adorable little Muggle girl?" I run my hands over his chest and stomach, he closes his eyes, relaxing with the touch.

"Well, I am an only child and both of my parents are dentists, but you know that. I read a lot as a child out of loneliness, I suppose. I liked the escape of it." I shift my hips and smile when he groans. "I think I would have liked to have had brothers or a sister but Ginny is as good as a sister."

"Eh, Ginny is an ok little sister- as long as you aren't on the receiving end of one of her hexes." Fred doesn't look like he appreciates Ginny as his sister. I snigger.

"What about having Bill, Charlie and Percy as older brothers?" I shift my hips again.

"Ah, what? Oh, brothers-yeah. Bill was great- he is kinda well rounded but a ladies man at heart. Charlie always had some pet or other... like a little Hagrid really. Percy- well, he's alright now but you saw how he was. Insufferable git... Ron was younger and we were always being told to look out for him. Bloody annoying. Not his fault though, I s'pose. Ginny, well, she's always been something special." He rolls his eyes.

I lean over and lick his lips. "Are you excited to be an uncle? Bill and Fleur will have an interesting child for sure."

"I don't know if excited is the word. It sounds good in theory but I won't know how I like it, until he or she is here."

"I have never really been around babies. Just the few infant cousins I had. It's uncharted territory for me as well."

"I'd bet you're great with babies, Granger. You are amazing at everything you do." He smiles up at me.

His hands slide up to my hips. I lean over and kiss him softly. I lick along his clavicles, pushing lightly into him with my hips. He moans. I smile. I relish the power I have found over this man. And he is definitely a man. I bite my lip. He reaches up to my face and pulls my lips to his again.

"Love you, Fred." I murmur as I kiss my way down his chest.

He chuckles. "I thought that's what I heard you say last night." He holds me tight to his chest. I lick the line up the center of his stomach and chest back to his mouth. I smile at him and lift my hips a little to position him at my entrance. I look down at him and lift an eyebrow.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. Please stop teasing me, love." I push my hips down on his, sheathing him inside me. "Ohhhhh," Fred groans. His hands are on my hips, rubbing little circles. I pull my hips away from him before pressing them back to his. "Ughh." I giggle at him. He scowls at me. His hands begin to urge my hips to move. He pushes and pulls at them, a little roughly. Mmm. I can feel the warmth building. He slides one hand down in between us and slides his thumb across my nub. I come apart just before he groans, "Ugh, God, Granger!"

We cuddle next to one another and drift into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow is another day and seemingly another battle. I try not to think too hard about Molly being angry with me again.


	8. Heaven Can Wait

A/N: This is the last chapter of this piece. I have tentatively titled the series: "Of Bedchambers and Broomsticks" and it will follow Fred and Hermione. The next piece will be up after the holidays. Any who- This chapter is brought to you by the song "Heaven Can Wait" by We The Kings- listen to it and I thing you'll agree it fits Fred and Hermione in this chapter.

* * *

Fred and I spent the next two days lazing around the house. We cleaned a little, moved things around and generally enjoyed each others company. I woke smiling on Sunday. Stretching and reaching for my dressing gown, I hear water shut off in the bathroom. I looked over to see Fred walk out, barefoot but dressed, in a jumper in harvest colours that made his beautiful ginger hair even more bright.

"Take your time in the bath, love. I'll go make breakfast." He crossed the room and kissed me lightly before heading down to the kitchen.

I looked through the cabinet and couldn't find anything I really wanted to wear. I saw that the door to Fred's cabinet was open slightly and there was a sapphire blue sleeve sticking out.... I pulled the sleeve. A large warm, soft Weasley jumper with a huge gold F on the chest fell into my hands. I held it to my face- it smelled like him. I scurried to the door to shout down to Fred.

"Fred?"

"Yes, love?" He appeared at the foot of the stairs with a cheeky grin on his handsome face.

"May I borrow something out of your cabinet- a shirt?"

He looked immediately confused. "Sure, Mione. What's mine is yours, yeah? Help yourself." He went back to the kitchen.

I hurried to the bathroom to tidy up quickly, smiling and humming all the while. After bathing, I dressed in simple jeans and a shirt before putting Fred's jumper on over top. The sleeves were a bit long so I magically shortened the sleeves, hoping it wasn't his favorite jumper. The rest of the sweater was a bit big but it wasn't bad. I pinned my hair back with clips on the sides. I skipped down the hall and hopped down the stairs. It had been a great weekend, just Fred and I- immersing ourselves in one another. As I entered the kitchen with a huge silly smile on my face, Fred turned around and dropped the plate of buns he had been holding. I flicked my wand out of my pocket quickly and levitated the buns to the table before they could hit the floor.

"Is something wrong, Fred?" I was a little worried at the vacant, gaping expression on his face.

"Wha- No, not wrong. Is that my jumper?" He shook himself.

"Yes. You said I could borrow it. I'm sorry, is it your favorite or something? I can change?"

"NO! I mean, no. No, I like it better on you." A slow smile spread across his face. "Wicked!" He reaches out and pulls me to him.

"What?," I ask.

He looks down at me. "I love seeing you in that jumper. It's as if you have my name printed across your chest. Like you marked yourself as mine." I know I must look confused. "It's a bloke thing." He kisses my forehead and I pull away to look up at him.

"Well, as long as you don't get too excited... men." I huff. "I drawn the line at you marking your territory like an animal- consider this fair warning." I joke, turning to sit down to the amazing breakfast he has made for us.

We spend the better part of the day in the lounge curled up in front of the fire together on the couch- me reading about the history of house elves in service to wizards and Fred making notations in the potions book I got him for Christmas. Around four in the afternoon, I heard tapping on the lounge window. We turn and see George's owl outside on the sill waiting.

"I'll get that," Fred offers. He walks over and lifts the window so that he can take the note from Archimedes.

"What is it?" I ask, shifting to better look over at him.

"It's from George. Says he and Gin talked to Dad about Mum. Says they expect to see us at six for dinner at the Burrow. What should I tell them?"

"Do you want to go?" I ask nervously.

"Well, maybe we should. Face the problem head on, yeah? We're adults, what we do is none of her concern." He looks almost like he is trying to convince himself as well as me.

"Tell them we'll be there. It's not right for you to miss time with your family. Not after all we've been through in the last few years." I go to him and pull him into a hug. He smiles at me and scrawls on the note before tying it back on the owl's leg and closing the window.

He crushes me to his chest and kisses my hair. "Thank you. Will you wear my jumper to dinner?" He whispers huskily in my ear.

"I suppose I will."

"I have something for you upstairs. Something that will go wonderfully with that jumper." He smirks at me, pulling me upstairs to our room by the hand. He rummages through his bedside table drawer until he finds a small, flat, square box. I raise my eyebrows at him. He looks down at the box, instantly more serious.

"I meant to give you this on New Years but you distracted me and I forgot." He smirks at me. "I want this to be a way to celebrate and remember this year. Our first year together." He opens the box and I feel his shaking hands clasping something something cold and metal onto my wrist. My eyes leave his face to look down at my wrist. I lift it and find a delicate silver charm bracelet. "George and I worked on it together after I bought it. We charmed it to be breakage and tarnish resistant, then we put the strongest shield charm we could on it. If you are threatened or you lose consciousness for any reason, the shield charm activates and a locator spell will activate allowing any of us Weasleys- and Potters-to find you."

"Oh, Fred. That is remarkable magic!" I begin to tear up at the thought of him putting so much time and love into my gift. I kiss him tenderly before noticing the charms on the bracelet. "What is this?" I lifted the first charm and gasped. It was an otter. A sleek river otter. I looked the question at him. He turns pink and pulls his wand out of his pocket. Without taking his eyes from mine, he clears his throat and ..."Expecto Patronum!" I stare in awe as a sleek silver river otter gambols across the room before disappearing.

"Has it always been?" I ask, my voice cracking with emotion.

He looks directly into my eyes. "Yes. Always."

"Oh Fred!" I launch myself at him. I hold him tight before peppering his face with kisses. I marvel at the bracelet again. The two small silver otters, a river otter and a sea otter, tinkle lightly as they brush against one another. "Thank you. This is beautiful."

He smiles a lopsided smile and waggles his eyebrows. "We have a while before we have to be at the Burrow for dinner. Perhaps you could come over here and thank me properly." I laugh lightly and make sure to thank him thoroughly. I kiss his lips before sliding my tongue back and forth across his bottom lip. As his lips part, I slip my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues dance across one another. I pull away but leave my hands on his cheeks. "Thank you. I love you, Fred Weasley. Now, let's go out and find something nice to try and appease your Mum." I smile and hop of the bed.

We arrive at the Burrow right at six, clean and neat, bearing gifts to appease the matriarch of the Weasley clan. Fred takes the flowers and bottle of wine into the kitchen.

"Mum! Simply smashing to see you! The lovely Miss Hermione Granger and I have come bearing gifts for you this fine winter day!" I roll my eyes at him, thinking he is laying it on a bit thick. He kisses his mother's cheek and winks at me.

We gather at the table in our usual places and begin dinner. It feels wonderful to be together. I smile at Ron and Harry as we laugh at Fred and George's jokes. The warm, comfortable feeling disappears though when Mrs Weasley passes around plates of cake and warm cups of tea after dinner. She turns a pointed glare on Fred and says, shrilly: "What exactly are your intentions, Frederick Gideon Weasley? I have no problem with you seeing Hermione- Merlin knows I want her to be a Weasley- but really, LIVING with her before you are MARRIED?! What are you thinking? You'll cause a scandal! And SURELY, you know that no Weasley has EVER been born out of wedlock in the history of this family!"

I blush and feel the heat of embarrassment cover my face, as I close my eyes and look down at my feet. Oh no.

"I don't blame you in anyway for being drawn in, Hermione, dear. I just worry that he'll takee advantage. You're as dear to me as Ginny. Truly." Molly turns to me with a soft expression. I swallow hard and force myself to look up at Fred. He looks … angry? Oh no. I do not want to be the cause of an argument. He opens his mouth to speak but I put my hand up to stop him. He looks the question at me but I ignore him.

"I- I am sorry Mrs. Weasley. But it was my idea. In fact, I nearly forced Fred to move into my house. It was lonely there alone and I – I like having Fred there with me. And this way George and Angelina can have the flat until they need something larger. I don't feel taken advantage of. I- I-" I gulp. "I love Fred and … and I... I am sure we'll get married- someday but for now I just want to live with him and get used to the idea. I am sorry that you are so disappointed in us." I take a deep breath and look down at my cake.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Hermione! I should have known better. You are a sensible witch and I know how hard it is to resist the Weasley Charm." She hugs me and looks at Mr. Weasley fondly.

"You and Fred are grown wizards, Hermione and we owe you and Harry so much. You are already like a daughter to me. Molly and I support your choices." Arthur Weasley smiles tenderly at me from his seat at the head of the table.

I jump up and hug him, kissing his cheek, before returning Molly's hug. "Thank you for understanding." I wipe tears from my eyes before returning to my seat across from Fred. I look over at him, joyous. He appears stunned. I laugh.

After dinner, we play exploding snap with Ron and Harry before calling it a night. I am not looking forward to returning to work the next day. We floo home but Fred leaves first, stepping into the fireplace before me. I arrive at home, stepping out of the fireplace to find a trail of rose petals leading up the stairs. I smile at the romantic gesture before following the petal trail up the stairs to our bedroom.

I push open our bedroom door to find the room lit with dozens of candles, floating in the air above my head. Fred is standing to the right of the door with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Oh my," I breathe.

"Thank you," he says from his place to my right. I look back at him.

"For?"

"For loving me, for wanting me enough to stand up for us to Mum. For asking me to live with you. For everything. I know things have been moving quickly and that it is bound to unnerve you but- I feel like I've known you forever. I watched you grow from a frizzy haired, bossy little witch into a beautiful, amazingly talented, bossy and sexy little witch so I don't feel guilty for the way things have been progressing." He strides purposefully over to me and wraps his arms around me. "Seeing you in that jumper has had me hard all day, Granger. Let me show you how you effect me."

He unbuttons my jeans and pushes them down. I slide off my shoes to better step out of the trousers. Once I am before him in nothing but my undergarments and his jumper, Fred grins, "Wicked!"

He lifts me in his arms and carries me to the bed. I prop myself up on the pillows to watch as he walks to the foot of the bed to take off his shoes. Fred smiles saucily at me before pulling his jumper off. He slowly unbuttons his shirt. I swallow hard as I watch him open the shirt to reveal a muscular stomach sprinkled with a faint ginger trail of hair that runs down into his trousers. I lick my lips at the tthought of what is under the cloth. He drops the shirt on the floor before undoing his belt. Then his hands rest on the top of his trousers. He opens the fly before pushing them down to reveal bright orange Cannons boxers. I giggle.

"Not the reaction I was looking for, Granger." Fred glares at me.

"Sorry."

He crawls up the bed to cover my body with his. "I love you, Hermione Granger- and I vow to make you appreciate quidditch."

I run my hands up over the muscles of his arms. "Mmmm. I do appreciate quidditch, Fred. Truly." He chuckles before pulling me to sit up. He reaches under the jumper to remove my bra. Practice has made perfect and he gets it on the first try. I help him get it off under the sweater and drop it off the bed.

"Sorry, love, but as cute as these are, I haven't the patience to appreciate them tonight." He pulls off the black, lacy boy shorts I am wearing. I reach for his boxers, sliding them down his legs. Fred lays me back down against the pillows and presses his body to mine. His lips meet mine and we kiss as we caress one another. He rolls us over suddenly so I am straddling his hips.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my hand on his chest.

Fred smirks, "You know the old adage don't you? Save a broom, ride a beater? Very popular phrase."

He raises his hips and I moan. I lean back down to plunder his mouth with kisses. Then I suck at his ear lobes, right the right then the left. Fred moans and bucks his hips up off the bed. "Mmm," I moan. I feel the neeed for him building inside me. Lifting my hips, I position his head at my entrance and slam my hips down on his.

He screams, "Fuck, Hermione!"

I giggle before pulling my hips away from his. I feel powerful but not embarrassed or exposed since I am still wearing his jumper. He slips his hands under the jumper to cup my breasts as my hips rise and fall on his.

"Mm, Mine." He says as he teases my nipples. "Mine." He says again as he runs his hands down my stomach. His hands pause on my lower stomach. "Someday, you'll be round, full with my ginger haired babies." He kisses his palm and places it back over my abdomen. "Right here. Mine." He looks into my eyes. He slides his hands down to touch our connected flesh. I close my eyes at the new sensation. "Mine. No one else has been here and no else ever will. Mmm. So warm and tight and wet. Mine."

"Yours," I breathlessly assure him. His fingers tease my nub as I ride his hips, which rise to meet mine. I start to come undone and I bite my lip. His hips thrust up at mine, hard and I can't hold out any longer. I come screaming, "Fred!"

I feel him finish with me. I collapse on his chest. "Amazing," he pants, carressing my hair and kissing my cheek.

"What?," I ask weakly.

"You are a surprisingly naughty witch, Hermione Granger."

I giggle and fall fast asleep on his chest with him still inside me. What an amazing new year it is turning out to be, I think. Heaven can wait, I'm perfectly content with my heaven on Earth here with Fred. Who would have thought, the prankster and the prefect.


End file.
